gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Funky Enough
It's Funky Enough is a song performed by The D.O.C. featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Intro :Y'all ready for this :Rastafara Sonna Madda Fa :Drop the lyrics, a'ight :1 :One, and here comes the two to the three and four :Then I drop the beat I have in store :Lay dynamics on the top like a rug :Make it sound smooth and later make a dub :Enunciate well, so that you can tell :I am not illiterate, no not even a little bit :Nothin' like an idiot, get it :You want the record, cool, I'm with it :Let the rhythm take you, shake it cause it makes you :As I turn the knob of the door you escape through :Go in like a knot, don't be a puff :And I let it play cause Dre's getting funky enough :Hook :It's funky, it's funky X4 :Dre makes the beats so fun-fun-funky :It's gettin' funky, it's gettin' funky X4 :Watch the smooth lyrics that take place :2 :If you want another reason why it must be funky :Yo, I am not a jackass meanin' not a donkey :So I will play the game like it should be played :Drop the funk into the mix so the place will never fade :Ship it the the stations in your jurisdiction :Brothas say I'm dope, and the others say I'm bitchin' :No crowd can avoid the D-O to the C :When I'm P-E-R-F-O-R-M-I-N-G :On the stage, see the simple fact is I am dope :And known, I rock a funky beat without a cord so :It is my conclusion you will enjoy the fusion :And I will ascend with the style I am using :Knowin' that it's tough and it's not a bluff :I think I'll let it play cause Dre's hittin' funky enough :Hook :Dre make the funky hip-hop music so check it :3 :Listen to the kick, drop in with the click :And with no rehearses I'm dropping funky verses :Stupid with the bit that you think you are relying on :You love it when it rattles is the fact that I'm buying on :Suckers never come close cause of knowing :There is no stopping the D.O.C. when I'm flowin' :But in the event that someone will try and juice this :Stop him in his tracks, show him that I am Ruthless :I don't give a damn, don't think that I am jokin' :Cause I don't think he is funny when you're messing with my money :Yo people tell me this, yo Dre you must stop him :But with no frills, so I just drop him :Continue with the rhyme and make sure I get mine :With no static cause that's all I need to get my nine, but :Lessons have been learned now all kidding have been fronting :Let it play when the people say, Dre yo you're getting funky enough :Hook :Deal with the D-O to the C :4 :I need a break so I can check around :See who the hell who is sittin' down :I want all chairs off the floor :And if he stands to the wall, show him the door :And the PK nothing giving you something to rock to :To go nonstop to, not have to look at the clock you :Perceive, but can't believe you're being taken :By a beat so cool you start shaking :And shivering, cause I'm delivering the answer :Haven't seen you're a hellified dancer :You tried sittin' but it just won't work :Cause the beat is so fresh :Don't even tell it won't be funky enough :Hook :And with the help of the Dr. Dre, kick it :Outro :It's getting funky on the mix now, right :It's getting funky on the mix now, right :It's getting funky on the mix now, right :It's getting funky on the mix now :Put it in the needle, and drop it on the one, boy Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs